


Invading a metal heart.

by Beth_Can_Write



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting the infamous Sherlock Holmes in the library John had barely got any work done, maybe he wasn't too upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invading a metal heart.

“Good luck in your exams, mate!” Mike Stamford, seat J17 in exam room 3 shouted to John Watson, seat A1 in exam room 4. Lots of people were taking exams today, all around the world everyone was taking exams and everyone was nervous, so why did John feel utterly alone as he stood in the crowds of people, shaking his head as he tried to remember the difference between two squares rule. 

16 Year old John Watson had moved to London only a few months before, everything had changed for him. His new school didn’t teach anything on his old exam board and now he was taking an exam in a lesson which he’d had to teach himself. Yes, the solo study lessons had helped but after meeting the infamous Sherlock Holmes in the library he’d barely got any work done.

John didn’t know quite how to explain Holmes, even now as he stood outside the exam room he was smiling to himself. As he walked into the room and sat on the lone chair he was smiling about one time that Sherlock had spent the whole hour deducing the other people – ‘that one over there, she likes listening to whale sounds while revising – and he had tried to keep his laughter under wraps. 

“One hour, you can start now, Mr. Watson.” 

John realised he’d been daydreaming about Sherlock when the invigilator’s voice cut through the thought and he started the paper. Normally he would look around and see how everyone else was getting on but being the only one on the exam board meant you were the only one in the room with a single invigilator. John smiled at the man before turning back to his paper. When he turned the page he wondered what it would be like in the other exam rooms, the rustling of papers was comforting; anything would be compare to the roaring silence that filled Johns ears.

When he finally walked out he had another free and collapsed in a library chair, rubbing his temples and pulling out his book. 

“How was it?” Sherlock asked, placing his hands on John’s shoulders as he walked up behind him. 

Sherlock, at sixteen, was only two years younger than John and yet seemed to tower over the boy. His dark curls rested on his head and Johns eyes were automatically drawn to his lips, God those lips. The perfect cupids bow, perfect for kissing. Then John realised he was blushing so he sat up and smiled.

“I think it went well, I’m about eighty per cent sure that the invigilator was a paedophile but whatever.” John shrugged with a wave of his hand and smiled at Sherlock, “You don’t have a free normally during this lesson?” 

“Well, technically I should be in the Learning Support base for ‘ill conduct’.” He recited, rolling his eyes, “Teacher’s don’t appreciate it when you call them idiots.” He smirked, falling on the chair opposite John. 

“Sherlock,” John chuckled and shook his head fondly, “Who was it?”

“Professor Moriarty,” Sherlock shrugged.

“Sherlock! By the time you’re done with that guy he’ll want you dead!” John rolled his eyes again, “No, but it went well, thanks for asking.” He smiled.

“No problem, if you fail this exam then all your plans for the future are screwed.” He said simply. “I mean, not that you should put everything on this one exam, there are different ways to get to be a doctor...” 

“Sherlock, don’t. I know what you meant, just that you wanted to remember because it’s important.” John kept his eyes on Sherlock and looked at his face as it seeping every feature into his memory. “I could always go into the arm, they would give me doctor training and then I could serve for a bit and use it out here, I always thought the army would be nice.” 

“Nice?” Sherlock raised his eyebrows incredulously. 

“Well, not nice, I mean that it would be a good thing to do. I want to save people and what better way that to be a part of the armed forces? Up until this point I was only really staying because Sarah but she left me so, I guess I don’t really have any reason to be staying.” John shrugged and stood up, “I was only waiting for you, let’s go? I have free periods for the rest of the day, as do you.” He smiled and walked to the library door. 

Sherlock sighed and stood up to follow, “Where are we going?” he asked, deciding to ask John more about the army when he was settled. 

“I don’t know, park?” John suggested as he tightened his bag to his shoulder and walked to the door, opening them and taking in deep gulps of fresh air, he was happy the library was so close to the reception. 

“Okay, park then.” Sherlock grinned, following the older boy to the park in silence and sitting on the swing. When they were both sat down he looked at John, “So, you’re joining the army?” he asked, watching John and frowning. 

“Yes, the army.” John nodded, “Why?”

“I don’t know, I mean I knew you were the type and your family situation isn’t exactly the best but I thought you would stay here, get your degree here and work as a doctor here. Was Sarah really the only thing keeping you here?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John nodded, “I don’t really—I don’t know, before I met you I was alone and I think you could cope with me going away for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, I could, but what if you don’t return?” 

“I will.” John replied, swinging slightly as he spoke, letting his shoes drag across the floor.

“You can’t be sure, the war is getting worse and you may return in a bo—“

“Sherlock, don’t say it, don’t say that I might die out there, I know I might die out there.” John cut the boy off and frowned, “I thought you would back me on this one, you know so much so why don’t you know the importance of our troops being out there?” 

“I do understand the importance, I just don’t get why they need you there, why you can’t stay here with me.” Sherlock replied, watching the older boy carefully. “I just need you here, I need you with me and I need you alive.”

“Why?” challenged John, his hands gripping the chains that held the plastic seat aloft.

“Because you just need to be here, I can’t have you not here because you’re the only person I can stand, I actually like you John.” Sherlock said quickly, eyes narrowed. 

“Sherlock, I like you too, you know that. But I have to do this.”

“No, you don’t get it. I like you, like I would a boyfriend or a girlfriend, not how I would a friend.” He spat the words, hating the sentiment.  
John stayed silent, eyes trained on his friend as he continued.

“You have no idea how much I need you, how happy I am that you and Sarah broke up and how much I hate having to hide the fact that I’m happy about it. I like you enough to say that even Mycroft notices, I like you enough to say that I may even love you, whenever you say ‘I am not his date’ or ‘we are not together’ note how you’re always the one denying it, because I want it.” He said quickly, hating the fact that all of these words were spilling out and he could do nothing, he usually had such control and now John Watson is here, invading his being, touching his skull and probing his brain as if trying to find a way into Sherlock's mind and failing, so settling to rest in his heart.


End file.
